


Coming Home

by SUNgoddessOKAMI



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Cloud Strife Has Mental Health Issues, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Smut, Zack Fair Lives, Zack is too good for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUNgoddessOKAMI/pseuds/SUNgoddessOKAMI
Summary: While Cloud reminisces about his past struggles, a familiar face pays a visit.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Coming Home

If there was one constant in Cloud’s life, it would be the church.

The church, and his inability to do anything right.

Huffing at himself softly, Cloud sank down to his knees, letting the scent of the flowers waft around him. A gentle breeze, causing the lilies to dance gently, as if in a silent greeting. The serene pool in the center rippled.

The church- Her church- managed to escape the worst of Meteorfall, the calamity that devastated Midgar, and left Gaia to recover from the damage of Shin-ra’s incessant drilling for Mako, draining the planet of life itself. Shingles had been torn from the roof, and the outer stone walls were a little worse for wear, but the intricate stained glass windows held strong. The inside of the church had never been kept up very well, the floorboards creaked and rotted, and the support pillars had been crushed by Kadaj, and his remnant siblings.

Cloud’s gaze drifted up towards the ceiling, letting the sunlight drift through the torn roof- where he, himself had fallen from the plate above- to warm his face as it settled on the flowers before him.

The church had been through hell, and carried many scars, but maybe that was why he felt so at peace here. He may have survived Meteorfall as well, but he couldn’t escape the damage. His body and soul, torn and scarred.

Just when he began to feel himself heal, Geostigma had ravaged the citizens of Edge, and took root in his own body. The strength and peace he thought he had felt returning, was torn away the day he met, and rescued, Denzel. Cloud had taken the orphan to Seventh Heaven, where both Tifa and Marlene had fallen in love with the sick boy.

Cloud began to feel that fear again. That heart wrenching, soul tearing fear, that everything he loved would be taken away again. He searched high and low, threatened, and begged, anyone who might have any knowledge of the illness for any sort of hope for a way to save Denzel. Cloud’s own life had become an afterthought, but when his fears had been confirmed, that there was no cure, just an inevitable, painful death, he withdrew.

He knew it pained his family to do so, but if he couldn’t even save himself, how could he have saved the boy that viewed him as a hero?

Somehow, he had, but he hadn’t found the strength alone. His friends- no, his family had pulled him to his senses, and supported him to the end again. He defeated Sephiroth, and Kadaj and the others had been laid to rest, but not until they made one last effort to end him. Cloud thought his life was over, but hearing her voice… Aerith’s voice again, urging him on. He had awoken in this very church, where all of the victims of the Geostigma had gathered, healing in the waters gifted from Aerith, and the Lifestream. 

Cloud had managed to save Denzel, and himself.

So why did he still feel so broken?

Cloud had tried to go back to a normal life. He had continued working his delivery service. He would make more time in the evening for the children, and to try to rebuild his relationship with Tifa, but things were never the same. He still felt this distance, that he didn’t belong there. That he was missing something- someone, important.

The guilt from Aerith’s death still lingered. Cloud knew it was time to move forward, he had done what he could at the time, and they had made sure her death had not been in vain. His fingers trailed up his arm, along the pink ribbon tied there. The same arm that had been infected with the Geostigma. His entire family bore that guilt, Tifa especially. She had become close to the woman, and they had loved each other in a way Cloud would never fully comprehend.

Except, he could.

The image of a blue eyed, raven haired man had always lingered in the back of his Mako addled mind. Made his ears ring, his head ache. It was easier to push away, not just for the crippling pain ripping through his skull, but for the stabbing ache in his heart. At least it was until he and Tifa pieced his memories back together, shard by shard, while they were caught in the Lifestream. The memories fought their way to the forefront of his mind, the only thing keeping them at bay was his determination to complete his mission. Find and put a stop to Sephiroth once and for all.

Cloud’s gaze shifted up towards the sword he had carefully placed on the altar. The sword that had been in his grip as he fought to save Gaia. The same sword that… His breath hitched, and his eyes began to burn. Pulling himself slowly up to his feet, he stepped closer, swallowing hard as he gently ran his fingers up the hilt.

Zack.

The man had been his friend, his mentor, his savior. His first real love.

Lying in a pool of blood. The rain pouring down, his eyes hazy, until Cloud hoarsely called his name. The older man’s eyes focused towards him. A smile spread across his broken face.

Cloud gripped the hilt of the Buster Sword firmly. Clenching his eyes shut, willing the tears away. He pulled in a shaking breath, trying, and failing, to banish the image of Zack’s final moments from his mind.

He had asked himself time and time again. Why him? Why had Zack stayed to protect him? Why hadn’t he run? If he had, he surely could have lived. But Zack stayed and fought to protect Cloud, in his vulnerable, comatose state. He remembered hearing the echoing shots of the rifles, the pained cries of the soldiers Zack had managed to cut down. The steady sound of gunfire, until all fell silent.

And then the rain began to fall.

If he had been more aware of what was happening, that his friend was dying before him… 

Cloud shook his head, and released his grip. It didn’t matter now. What was done, was done. Zack was gone. It didn’t matter how much he longed to see his smile again, to have his hair embarrassingly ruffled, to hear his words of encouragement. To be able to actually tell him, just how much he meant to him. What he was so afraid of Zack finding out, for fear he would run from him.

To tell him, just how much he loved him.

And now he would never get to hear his voice again.

“Damn, I can’t believe this place is still standing!”

The voice floated from behind Cloud, from the entrance to the church. His whole body stiffened, his breath caught in his throat. He felt his hands begin to tremble.

“Oops! Sorry, man! If I had known someone was here I would have…”

The voice faltered for a moment, and footsteps echoed around Cloud, as the man behind him cautiously strode towards him.

“I-I’m hallucinating, I have to be,” Cloud whispered, shaking his head, expecting the buzzing to begin in his ears, but those mako induced headaches were long gone. His heart had started pounding in his chest, and he clenched his fists to keep his hands from shaking. He knew he should turn around, but fear tore through every fiber of his being. If this was just a hallucination…

“Cloud?” That familiar voice floated to his ears, almost like music. Memories came rushing back, laughing in the snow, strong pats to his shoulder, a blinding smile. 

“We’re friends… Right, Cloud?” The voice echoed in his head, and he forced himself to finally turn.

“It is you!” Sparkling eyes he never thought he would see again, the look on the raven haired man’s face, his shocked expression morphing into that beautiful smile, eyes softening as he stepped towards Cloud, reaching his hands out. Only to falter when Cloud stumbled backward.

“Y-you- This- This can’t be real!” Cloud’s entire body trembled. He longed to reach out to the hand before him, but terrified that if he were to touch him, his friend would disappear. He took another step back, his heel hitting the Buster Sword behind him, and he glanced down sharply, making sure he hadn’t dislodged the blade.

When he looked back up the other man had closed the gap between them. He had dropped his hands to his sides, and while his blinding smile had receded, he still looked on to Cloud with understanding and care. Like he never expected to see the blonde that stood before him ever again, and was drinking in the sight of him.

“It’s me,” he said softly, reaching a tentative hand out to Cloud once more.

Cloud wrenched his eyes away from the other man’s face, falling down to the outstretched hand. Should he touch him? Could he take his hand? What happened if this was a hallucination and faded away at the slightest touch? He let out a shaking breath, swallowing back against the tears he knew were in his eyes, that he couldn’t let fall.

And he reached out to Zack’s hand, and took it.

The next thing he knew, he was being pulled into the older man’s crushing embrace, burying his face in the crook of his neck, silently letting the tears fall.

Cloud hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until Zack had wrapped his arms around him, tightening his grip around the blonde. He exhaled shakily, pulling his trembling hands upward to touch his waist, his clothes, his arms. Zack pulled away slightly, far enough so that he could look into his friends face. 

Cloud was still too afraid to meet his eyes. If he did, this would all be over. It would end up just being a dream. He had fallen asleep amongst the flowers again, he had to have. Zack’s hands slid down to his waist, keeping them close, letting Cloud’s trembling fingers slide up his body. Along his shoulders, across his jaw, tracing the cross shaped scar.

“This can’t be real…” He murmured, shaking his head slightly.

Cloud’s fingers softly touched Zack’s lips, which turned into a smile beneath them. “It’s real. I’m here with you right now, Cloud.”

Cloud felt one of Zack’s hands slide slowly up his chest, tracing along the collar of his shirt, sliding to cup the back of the trembling blonde’s head, pulling him forward to rest their foreheads together. His breath hitched again, the ache in his chest becoming unbearable. If this was a dream, why did Zack’s touch feel so real? Was that really Zack’s breath caressing his face? The warmth of their bodies pressed together... It couldn’t be real… Could it?

“Z-Zack… I- You-” His words caught in his throat, and he was hushed softly with a finger to his trembling lips.

“You don’t have to say anything, Cloud. I’m here, and I won’t let you go this time,” Zack whispered, pressing himself closer to the smaller man, his hand sliding up to cup the side of his face, fingers softly caressing his cheek.

Before Cloud could respond, Zack’s lips were on his.

It felt like he had been struck by Thundaga. Cloud’s heart hammered in his chest, his breath caught in his throat. The kiss was so soft, but it felt like he was suffocating, that his entire body was about to fall apart. Before he could comprehend what had happened, Zack began to pull away, peering down at him through half lidded eyes, his fingers softly stroking along the flush in Cloud’s cheeks. Cloud gripped the other man’s shirt tightly, terrified he would pull away, and he would wake up alone.

“You still think this is a dream?” The older man asked, fingers never stopping their exploration of Cloud’s skin, along his face, his neck, his arms, down to twine into Cloud’s own, gripping his hands. “Maybe this will help.”

Zack lifted each of Cloud’s hands gently tugging at the fingers of his gloves, carefully, and methodically removing them, and tossing them to the side. He twined their hands together, and brushed his lips softly against the blonde’s smaller, delicate fingers, smiling when he heard the soft gasp at the contact. Meeting Cloud’s eyes, he softly kissed along each finger, until he finally lifted his face to gaze into the beautiful, mako tinted blue.

Cloud swallowed hard at the attention to his trembling hands. He had dreamt of Zack many times, but it was never like this. Never so soft and tender. It was always that night in Nibelheim, when the whole town was in flames, or in the lab hidden below the sleepy village, begging Zack to save him. Or that rainy day atop the cliffs. Each time Cloud would struggle to shake away the weakness of the Mako poisoning, pulling himself to his feet, crying out to Zack to look out, to run away, to do anything but stand and fight an entire platoon. He would never make it in time, and he would hold his dying love in his arms as he drifted away, disappearing into a wispy, green glow, and fade away into the lifestream. All while Cloud begged him to stay with him, to forgive him for letting this happen.

Zack’s calloused hands were so warm, his lips so soft and gentle. So maybe… Just maybe… This could actually be real.

“Zack…?” Cloud’s breath hitched when Zack looked up at him, the intensity in his blue eyes startling him.

“Yes, Cloud?” The dazzling smile made Cloud’s head spin, and his stomach flip.

Without a second thought he threw himself into Zack’s arms, mouth pressing hard against his, knocking their teeth together in his haste, but neither seemed to mind. His fingers tangled into thick, midnight colored hair. Cloud’s small frame normally wouldn’t have caused the ex-SOLDIER to budge, but he was larger now- taller, and well built from the years of playing a hero- and Zack stumbled backward with the force. His joyous laughter consumed by Cloud’s eager lips, his strong arms wrapping around the smaller man, as he fell back into the remains of a pillar. They both slid to the floor, Zack’s strong hands exploring every inch of Cloud’s body as the blonde straddled him.

They pulled their lips apart momentarily, both gasping for breath, to rest their foreheads against the other’s. Zack’s exploring fingers traveled across Cloud’s torso and had found their way to the hem of his shirt, caressing the soft skin above the waist of his pants. The blonde let out a shaking breath, trying, and failing, to still his trembling hands against Zack’s jawline. He closed his eyes when Zack’s lips softly trailed from the corner of his mouth, across his cheek, stopping momentarily to kiss his earlobe, toying with the silver wolf stud. Cloud let out an involuntary shudder of pleasure, and hid his face in the bend of Zack’s neck and shoulder, unable to hide the flushed color that had spread across his fair skin and up to his ears.

Zack’s lips continued to trail down Cloud’s neck, nudging the collar of his shirt aside to nip softly at his shoulder. Cloud gasped, gripping Zack’s shoulders tightly, feeling his friend’s lips curve into a smile against his sensitive skin. 

“Don’t stop…” Cloud begged in a quiet whisper.

Zack chuckled softly. “What made you think I was going to stop?”

The older man’s lips continued to tease at Cloud’s sensitive skin, kissing, nipping and tasting across his shoulder to his throat, teasing his Adam's apple as the blonde swallowed his gasp. Zack easily loosened the buckles strapped across Cloud’s torso, pulling his armor away, and casting it aside. He pulled away momentarily, toying with the zipper to Cloud’s top. When the blonde gathered himself enough to meet Zack’s hungry stare, his own eyes hazy with pleasure, Zack hit him with a dazzling smile, rubbing Cloud’s chest in gentle, circular motions.

“May I?” Zack gave a gentle tug to the zipper again, Cloud just blinked at him for a moment, not fully comprehending what he was asking. After a split second, what Zack wanted finally dawned on him, causing him to flush an even deeper shade of pink, and breaking eye contact to look down at Zack’s shoulder.

He nodded sharply, biting his bottom lip.

Zack made quick work of the zipper, pulling Cloud’s shirt open entirely and pushing it down his shoulders, tilting his head to try to make eye contact, Cloud hid his face further behind his messy bangs. Zack just chuckled and tilted Cloud’s face back towards him, kissing him tenderly. 

“You don’t need to be shy,” he told him softly, voice low and full of heat.

Cloud just shifted in his friend’s lap. He hadn’t even fully recovered from the shock that Zack was still alive before he had thrown himself at him. The first thing he expected to happen was Zack pushing him away, maybe making some sort of lighthearted joke to lighten the situation. Cloud worked hard to always keep his emotions in check, his control was impeccable. But for some reason the realization that the man he loved and was sure died 3 years ago, made him lose all self control. He never wanted to be away from him, to stop kissing him, to stop touching him, though he never expected to make it this far, shirtless and straddling him, the taste of Zack on his lips. The heat traveling down his body as his stomach filled with butterflies. The hard arousal he was trying to keep his friend from noticing.

What if Zack came to his senses and pushed him away? Did Zack feel the same way for him?

“What’s wrong, Sunshine?” Zack caught his attention with a small head tilt, like a puppy.

Cloud pouted at the silly nickname, and looked away, not wanting Zack to know he secretly enjoyed it. Anything to hear him speak so tenderly to him, even if it was a silly na-- Cloud let out a sharp gasp as Zack’s strong hands firmly trailed up Cloud’s thighs, brushing against his now, very obvious, erection. He tried to pull himself away, but Zack caught his wrists, pulling him into his strong chest, kissing his cheek softly.

“It’s ok,” he breathed against Cloud’s sensitive skin. “Let me take care of you.”

Cloud gulped, but let Zack push his body into his, pressing him backwards until he was laying on the floorboards beneath them. Zack settled himself between Cloud’s hips, pressing his entire body against him, lips and fingers exploring the contours of Cloud’s toned form. His heart was pounding in his chest, battling between embarrassment and arousal at the intimate touches, wanting both for more and to hide how excited his body was growing. The flick of Zack's tongue across one of his sensitive nipples caused him to draw his breath in sharply, his hands moving to Zack's shoulders to push him away slightly. 

"Zack, you don't need to do this…" he murmured, and when Zack looked up at him with such tenderness Cloud had to avert his gaze. 

"I want to do this," the older man sighed, softly kissing the center of Cloud's chest. "I… I thought I would never see you again."

Cloud attempted to respond, but Zack's mouth was suddenly on his again, the ferocity of it swallowing his whimper of need and desire. Zack had pulled his arms above his head, twining their fingers together, pinning every inch of him, hungrily marking Cloud's neck before pressing his lips back to claim the blonde’s.

He wanted this, he wanted this so badly. Since the day he met Zack he knew the man was special. He had just been an infantryman, one among thousands, and yet Zack sought him out. Became his friend, one of the only people who he could trust, not just in Midgar, but on Gaia. Cloud had no idea when his admiration turned to affection and then eventually to love, but he had been too terrified for Zack to know. And by the time he felt he had the courage to confess, it had been too late.

But now Zack was here, pinning his body to the floor, need emanating from every inch of him. Cloud never knew how much he had needed Zack, until now. He suddenly felt complete. Letting that thought relax him, Cloud pulled in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. Zack's hands had left his, the older man relaxing himself as Cloud did, to gently trace along the lines of the blonde's defined muscles, along his arms, his neck, lips following each touch, soft murmurs of reassurance brushing his skin. 

Cloud swallowed hard as he watched Zack’s exploration of his body. His arousal throbbing as Zack paid close attention to his sensitive nipples, teasing one with firm strokes of his tongue, and softly brushing the other with his thumb. A small moan escaped his throat, and when Zack’s eyes flitted upward to catch Cloud’s gaze, the embarrassed blonde tried to look away, quickly covering his mouth with a hand. Zack pulled himself up to look Cloud in the eyes, giving Cloud’s nose a small rub with his own, then pecking a light kiss to it.

“Are you embarrassed?” He asked softly.

Cloud turned further away, unsure how he could be blushing even harder than he already was.Trying to peer at Zack from the corner of his eye, he could see that the man on top of him wasn’t teasing. The concern in his face genuine, along with the tender smile curving his perfect lips. Cloud let out a shaking breath and closed his eyes, unsure how to tell him about his fears, his worries.

“We can stop, if this is making you uncomfortable, Cloud.”

“No!” Cloud practically shouted, turning back to Zack, and grabbing hold of the larger man’s arms. He bit his lip to keep the plea to Zack to never let him go again. He knew he couldn’t say that, it would make him sound like a needy wreck, but the fear in the back of his mind kept bubbling forth, taking over. “Please. Don’t leave.”

“I’ll never leave you. Not again,” Zack tried to reassure him, but Cloud’s face still filled with unease, and he turned away again. “Can you tell me what’s worrying you?”

“I…” Cloud started, but faltered after a moment. Swallowing, he tried again, his nerves making him speak haltingly. “I’m afraid… That you don’t feel the same way… About me, and I’ll scare you off. After all of this....”

Zack’s laugh startled Cloud, his face whipping back, embarrassment forgotten to look back at him, wide eyed. He frowned at the other man.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing is funny, Cloud, just…” Zack’s gaze suddenly turned hot, filled with longing and a hunger that made Cloud swallow hard. “You really think I don’t feel the same way about you?”

And as if to punctuate the thought, Zack pressed his hips into him. His obvious excitement pressed against Cloud’s, making the blonde whimper, and shudder with the pleasure of the pressure on his aching erection. Cloud’s hands quickly tangled into Zack’s messy spikes, kissing him hungrily, all embarrassment thrown out the window, replaced with the aching need spreading throughout his body. Zack’s response was just as intense, his tongue pressing at Cloud’s lips. He whimpered softly and let Zack ravish him hungrily.

When the older man pulls away, Cloud whines softly, flushing with embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, Sunshine. I’m not going anywhere,” he teases, sitting back to pull his turtleneck off, tossing it aside with Cloud’s clothing. “Now where were we?”

Zack leans in to press his lips back against Cloud’s, but the blonde pulls away, his gaze falling to his friend’s chest. Zack just closes his eyes knowingly, and sits back for a moment, letting Cloud take in his chest and stomach. Across his well defined form, brutal scarring from hundreds of bullet wounds mars his tanned skin. Cloud lifts his hand to gently trail his fingers across them, biting back the rush of emotion trying to overwhelm him. He can practically smell the rain and blood all over again.

Cloud squeezes his eyes shut, willing the memory to fade, but the pain still lingers in his heart, making his chest ache. He falls forward slightly, resting his forehead against Zack’s chest.

“Cloud.”

Zack’s voice startled him, and he looked up at his friend, blinking away those annoying tears threatening to overtake him. “I’m sorry…” Zack had to strain to hear Cloud’s trembling voice.

“Why?” That endearing head tilt and the gentle look in Zack’s eyes makes Cloud take a deep breath and exhale slowly, trying to calm his nerves again.

“If you weren’t trying to protect me, this wouldn’t have happened to you.” Cloud struggled to meet his gaze, the guilt twisting his stomach.

Zack just smiles, tilting his face up towards him, and kisses him softly.

“What happened wasn’t your fault. And as you can see, I’m ok now. It took me longer than I would have liked to find you, but we’re together again. I wouldn’t change any of this, because I’m here with you now, and that’s all I care about.” When Cloud won’t meet his gaze, he sighs softly, running his fingers through his messy, dark hair. “Cloud, I know that you feel guilty for this, and I know you think this is all your fault, but it’s not. I could have left you in that lab, and just left on my own, but I could never imagine a time where I would make that choice. It wasn’t about my honor, it was about the fact that you were my comrade, my best friend. I loved you more than I ever would have admitted.”

Cloud’s eyes shot up to Zack’s, taking in that sad look in his eyes, mouth partly slightly in surprise.

“You weren’t the only one afraid that it was one sided,” he laughed softly, running his fingers through Cloud’s hair, pulling him closer, to brush their lips together again.

Everything was softer this time. The kisses, the touches, even the heat of desire felt different. They had both shared the biggest secrets of their relationship, and neither had shied way. The feeling of being in each other’s arms, the need to reassure the other of their love in the forefront of both of their minds. Cloud wrapped his arms over Zack’s shoulders, and pressed into him further, parting his lips to run his tongue softly along Zack’s lower lip. For the first time the older man shuddered and let out a shaking breath, his soft whisper of Cloud’s name muffled by his lover’s needy mouth. He seemed disappointed when Cloud pulled away from the kiss, the subtle confusion in his eyes when Cloud met his gaze. The confidence burning in Cloud’s mako tinted, sky blue eyes made Zack stifle a small gasp.

“I love you, Zack.”

The momentary silence that fell over them felt like it stretched for an eternity. The unseen wind ruffling the flowers gently caressed their skin, tousling Cloud’s soft, blonde hair. He shifted slightly against Zack, almost ready to take back what he said, when his friend’s face transformed from surprise to the most dazzling smile Cloud had ever seen, his joyous laughter echoing through the quiet church. Cloud blushed and looked away, there was no way Zack was laughing at what he said, was there?

“I love you too, Cloud.” Zack’s words startled him out of the darker path his mind had started to follow, and he looked back up to his friend, lips parted, his flush returning, the confidence fizzling away and shyness winning out. “Gods, I love you so much!”

Cloud’s face was peppered with kisses, and Zack’s soft laughter when Cloud tried to pull away caused the blonde to blush furiously. He let out a soft gasp when his efforts caused them both to fall back, Zack pinning him to the ground again. The other man’s lips drifted across his jaw, down his neck and along his collarbones, to hungrily find his mouth again. Zack’s tenderness replaced with a raw need that caused Cloud’s pulse to quicken, his own kisses becoming intense and desperate. He tangled his fingers in Zack’s dark, wild hair, whimpering softly when Zack tugged his bottom lip with his teeth, nipping and teasing at Cloud’s sensitive skin as he shifted downward. He kissed hungrily across Cloud’s chest, stopping to pay careful attention to each of his nipples, tongue laving, and fingers toying, giving each side a generous turn.

Cloud whimpered and moaned at the attention to his body, still overly sensitive from Zack’s initial exploration. He didn’t bother to hide his sounds of pleasure this time, instead gripping Zack’s hair tighter, and shifting his hips up against the older man, his erection returning in full force. Zack grunted softly as Cloud’s hard cock pressed against his, his breath catching in his throat, and his lips and hands becoming more fierce on Cloud’s body. His tongue slid down Cloud’s stomach, tracing the contours of his flexed abdomen, dipping into his navel, laughing softly at Cloud’s short gasp. Zack traced his fingers along the waist of Cloud’s pants, slowly undoing the buckle on his belt while his lips traced along the line of muscle disappearing into the clothing. Cloud caught his eye as he glanced up, wordlessly asking the blonde’s permission to remove his pants. Cloud, still breathing heavily, nodded, and watched as Zack deftly unbuttoned his pants, and lifted his hips when he felt them being slid from his body.

Zack expertly removed Cloud's boots, and the remainder of his clothes, sitting back momentarily to take in the sight of the needy blonde before him. Cloud met his eyes and flushed, fully aware that his aching cock had fallen against his belly, and with Zack between his legs still, he was able to see every inch of his body.

“You’re beautiful, Sunshine,” Zack murmured, leaning down to kiss Cloud’s mouth gently, his hands on either side of his face, cupping his flushed cheeks. He slowly sat back, sliding his hands down Cloud’s shoulders, across his torso to his hips. His hands shifted back, cupping Cloud’s well formed ass, gently dragging his fingernails down the backs of his thighs, causing the younger man to shudder under the touch.

Cloud didn’t even bother to stifle his moan of pleasure at Zack’s hands along his body. His heart was pounding, his thoughts running through his head so fast, and every touch to his trembling form threatened to overwhelm him. He had never been touched like this before. Had never been so vulnerable to another person, but everything about what was going on felt so natural, so right, as if this was what he was missing. Zack was that lost piece.

The feel of Zack’s hand firmly sliding up Cloud’s hard cock shattered his train of thought, and he couldn’t help but whimper. Throbbing under Zack’s expert touch, Cloud’s eyes felt hazed over with pleasure, catching Zack’s own hungry gaze. It made his breath catch in his throat.

Zack expertly shifted his grip on his lover, pumping up towards the sensitive head, running his thumb over the leaking slit, and then back down to the base. Cloud moaned for him, hips bucking upwards at the feeling. He reached to hold on to something, and fisted his hands instead. The larger man leaned down towards Cloud’s aching member, peering up to meet his gaze as he slowly, and sensually slid his tongue across him, savoring his flavor. Cloud gasped sharply at the touch, trying to keep his hips from pressing up into Zack again, and failing miserably. It just felt so damn good. Probably the best thing he’s ever felt happen to his body in his life.

That is, until Cloud realized Zack had taken the sensitive, leaking head of his throbbing cock into his mouth, and was sucking gently, tongue sliding around him in his hot, wet mouth. Cloud couldn’t even try to bite back the cry of pleasure. Part of him was still fighting the embarrassment of the situation he had found himself in. Zack hadn’t been in his life for almost four years, and in less than twenty minutes of their reunion, he was being pleasured by the love of his life.

He shifted his gaze back down to Zack, face entirely red, panting hotly, unsure if he would ever be able to breathe normally again. Cloud ran his fingers through Zack’s hair, gripping harder than he meant to, but he just needed to hold something. Zack was driving his body crazy, leisurely sliding his tongue across his balls, up along the underside of his cock, just to take his length again and again, at different angles each time. 

“Z-Zack… You don’t need to-- Ah!”

Cloud’s trembling voice was interrupted as his lover took his entire length down his throat and went through the motions of swallowing around his cock. Cloud yanked the midnight hair harder, head thrown back in the feeling of pure ecstasy, moaning Zack’s name.

“Fuck, Zack! If you do that again I’m going to cum…” Cloud whimpered as Zack pulled back, but didn’t release him fully, suckling the head and savoring the taste of the precum generously leaking from his lover’s member before taking him down his throat again. Cloud cried out with pleasure, unable to control the bucking of his hips, causing him to slip deeper into Zack’s slick throat.

Zack kept up the motions hungrily, one hand gripping Cloud’s thigh, as the other unbuttoned his own pants, releasing himself to relieve the pressure on his trapped cock. He sighed around Cloud as he stroked himself for a few moments, slowing the movements of his talented mouth as he heard Cloud beginning to whimper his name, before he pulled away entirely.

“W-what are you doing?” Cloud let out an anguished whimper, knowing he was reaching his peak, and let out a frustrated huff as he collapsed back down to the floor. His eyes fluttered open to see what has caused his lover to release him, and saw him struggling to remove his own pants. He smirked. “Need some help?”

“Please!” Zack laughed, and once he was disentangled he had Cloud pinned back down, hands on his wrists above his head, sliding his member against Cloud’s, still slick from Zack’s saliva. He kissed Cloud’s sweet mouth hard, lips traveling across his jaw and to his neck to bite softly, reveling in the moan Cloud gave him. “We can cum together this way.”

He released Cloud’s wrists, shifting so one arm was above Cloud’s head, supporting his weight while the other guided Cloud’s hand between them. Cloud didn’t need any more suggesting, he immediately went to grip Zack in his hand, stroking the much larger man with his delicate fingers. His eyes flicked up when Zack let out a shuddering breath, the older man had his eyes closed in pleasure, a soft smile turning his lips upward.

“You feel so good, Sunshine…” Zack murmured, giving Cloud another heated kiss.

This encouraged the blonde to continue to stroke a bit faster, giving a bit more pressure at the head, twisting his wrist to rub his palm firmly against him, earning him another moan of pleasure from the man above him. Zack began to thrust his hips into Cloud’s hand, clearly aching for more. When Cloud unexpectedly stopped, Zack opened his eyes to peer into his lover’s sky blue eyes, surprised by the confusion in the mako tinted blue.

“Cloud?”

Cloud swallowed hard, clearly embarrassed, but still determined. “How does it feel good for both of us this way?”

Zack gave his infamous puppy head tilt, and then it dawned on him. “Cloud, are… Is this your first time doing anything with a man?”

Cloud flushed and averted his eyes. ”First time… ever,” he confessed softly.

At first Zack was surprised, and then his expression softened into one of love and understanding. He tilted Cloud’s head to meet his eyes, the look of embarrassment clear on the blonde’s face. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you.”

Zack kissed him hotly, tongue tracing the younger man’s lips, coaxing them open and pressing his tongue into his mouth. Cloud let out a shuddering breath, pressing his own tongue against Zack’s, moving his mouth hungrily against his and twining his fingers into Zack’s mussed hair. He almost whined in frustration when Zack pulled away.

Zack gave him a quick kiss on the mouth as an apology, and untangled the blonde’s fingers from his hair. He guided Cloud’s hand down between them once again, this time having him grip both of their throbbing members with his hand, wrapping his larger hand around both of them, coaxing Cloud into a sensual rhythm. Cloud whimpered in pleasure, and his hands shook. He wrapped his free one around Zack’s bicep in an attempt to hide his trembling.

“How’s that feel?” Zack sounded out of breath, obviously taking great pleasure from the pressure of both of their hands, and Cloud’s slickened cock against his.

“‘s good,” Cloud panted, his eyes fluttering closed again, back arching up into the pleasure rippling through his body.

Using that as encouragement Zack began to shift his hips, grinding against the man below him, pressing their cocks together, thrusting up into their hands. Cloud’s hips followed the motions, leaking precum onto both of their hands, and Zack guided him, spreading their excitement along each of their aching erections. Cloud whimpered, and gripped them both tighter, his own hips grinding against Zack’s, amazed at how even this contact was making his entire body spark with pleasure. He had no idea this could feel so good.

Cloud’s breathing started to come in ragged gasps, Zack’s large hand enough to cover the both of them, but not letting Cloud’s go. He wasn’t complaining either, he never wanted Zack to let go. Cloud whimpered softly as he felt Zack gyrate his hips, and then thrust into their grip, his own breathing short and ragged. Cloud felt his climax begin to build again, he gripped Zack’s arm harder, and tried to keep the rhythm between them, but Zack began to thrust into him almost erratically, pressing his body down onto Cloud’s pinning their hands between them, and riding against the blonde’s cock harder. Cloud slipped his free hand around Zack’s shoulder, his nails digging in as he reached his peak, crying out in pleasure. His seed spilled between them, causing their grip to slicken further, and Zack to give one final thrust as he came as well, crying out Cloud’s name, pressing his hips into the blonde’s as they both rode out their orgasms.

Zack collapsed against the smaller man, letting his full weight fall, but to be honest Cloud didn’t mind. Just this morning he was lamenting his lost friend, and within hours the man had returned, confessed his love to him, and he had the most intimate physical interaction in his life. The weight was reassuring that this wasn’t a dream, that Zack had really returned to him. He blinked back the tears, and buried his face against his lover’s neck, breathing in his scent.

They lay together for a time, just basking in each other’s presence. Cloud running his fingers through Zack’s hair as the older man lay beside him, kissing his neck and jaw softly, their limbs casually entangled. When the natural light filtering through the open ceiling began to fade to a golden hue, and a chill breeze caressed their nude forms, Cloud knew they should clean up and redress. He heaved a heavy sigh.

Part of him feared he would never see Zack again once they went their separate ways.

“What’s wrong, Sunshine?”

Cloud sat up to avoid Zack’s gaze. He didn’t want him to see the forming tears, but his lover followed, tilting his chin up to see his face through the mussed bangs. Zack tenderly kissed him. Cloud averted his gaze and stood, moving to reclaim his clothing, redressing silently. Zack followed him up, pulling his own clothing back on, but his eyes never left the silent blonde.

Cloud struggled to reequip his armor, his trembling hands and the buckles just not agreeing, until he swore and just tossed them down in frustration. He clenched his fists and tried to calm his breathing. He tried to will away the anxiety creeping in, the twist in his gut and in his chest.

“Cloud, please talk to me.”

Cloud looked up sharply, Zack’s normally cheerful face etched with worry. The taller man reached out for him, but dropped his hand suddenly, gripping them to fists at his side.

“Did I push too far? I didn’t mean to push you so fast, Cloud. Dammit, I knew you were a virgin, and I still…” He bit his lip, and averted his gaze. “I’m sorry, Cloud…”

“Wha--” Cloud blinked in confusion for a moment, and then he realized what Zack was saying. “Zack, no! I wanted this, gods did I want this. I’m just… I’m afraid I won’t see you again....” 

Cloud’s voice trailed off as Zack looked up in relief, and as the blonde shifted uncomfortably on his feet, he laughed. Cloud looked back up at him in confusion, and Zack yanked him into his arms, gripping his lover tightly as he peppered his face with kisses, causing Cloud to scrunch his nose at him.

“You chocobo-head! Of course you’re going to see me again! You think I plan on leaving you after just finding you?” Zack tucked his hand under Cloud’s chin, tilting his face up, the loving look in his eyes causing Cloud to flush. Zack just smiled and leaned in to kiss him with all the passion he could muster, and then pulled away, his voice dropping to a tender murmur, “I want to stay with you.”

“You do?” Cloud’s voice was raw with emotion, trembling slightly.

“Of course I do, Cloud!” Zack’s beautiful smile crept across his face, his finger softly stroking Cloud’s chin. “If you’ll have me.”

For the first time in what felt like years, Cloud’s face lit up with a grin to rival even Zack’s. The older man just looked stunned, realizing how long it had actually been since he’d seen Cloud smile this way. Not since they were in the army, joking about being country boys. He felt his chest swell with love for the younger, blonde man.

Cloud suddenly gripped Zack’s shirt, yanking him back to press his mouth against his, kissing him with all the love he could muster. Pulling away he grinned again at Zack’s dazed expression, the older man’s cheeks flushed red at the sudden confident kiss from his blonde companion.

“I guess I’ll have to get a bigger bed,” Cloud chuckled, his entire body felt light, and full of a renewed energy he never thought he would feel again.

Zack laughed with him, and draped his arm over Cloud’s shoulder as the blonde led him from the church. The flowers swayed in the breeze, waving a silent goodbye to the reunited couple.

“Let’s go home, Zack.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, not just in this fandom, but ever. I had a lot of fun writing it, because I just love this pairing so much. I may even explore some more one shots in this particular version of the story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
